


Have The Courage To Change What You Can

by Marichatstan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idiots in Love, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Plagg/Tikki, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatstan/pseuds/Marichatstan
Summary: "Accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change what you can, and have the wisdom to the know the difference" Little did Adrien know this quote would change his life. New romances, friendships, and betrayal. It's finally time for Adrien to take his life back!~I suck at writing summaries its slow-burn adrienette, and marichat with a dash of smut ;)~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Have The Courage To Change What You Can

Adrien fell backward onto his bed holding is phone up to his face constantly checking his phone for photos of Marinette’s party that he’s wasn’t allowed to go to. He was stuck studying Chinese in his room while his father did god knows what in his office. Marinette was finally starting to warm up to him and it physically pained him to tell her he couldn’t come tonight. He thought about sneaking out as Chat Noir but he later dismissed that thought, it would raise too much suspicion. So there he sat lying on his bed desperately staring at his home screen waiting for a text from Nino or Alya to appear. Adrien put his phone down and let out a breath making his bangs fly upwards. Until heard a ping come from his phone. Adrien jolted up to a sit and immediately unlocked his phone. Akuma Attack. Adrien sighed and flopped back down onto his bed.

When Chat Noir arrived at the scene Ladybug was already on it. Her eyes which were previously scanning the Akuma for the affected object darted to him signaling him to cover for her. Chat leaped into action and took his lady’s spot. Ladybug swung her yo-yo around a nearby pole and purpled herself into the Akuma’s ankles causing it to collapse.  
“Chat Noir hold down her wrist and cataclysm her bracelet quick!” Ladybug yelled as she called her Lucky Charm. A small dotted piece of paper fell into ladybug’s hands. Chat Noir did as he was told and a small purple butterfly began to fly upward. Ladybug quickly caught the bug and purified it.  
“Bye Bye little butterfly.”  
The previously Akumatized victim, dazed and confused lied there rubbing her head.  
“Ugh what happened to me”  
Chat Noir helped the girl to her feet and sent her off not before asking her if she needed a ride home. He had nothing better to do after all. Chat walked over to ladybug noticing her lucky charm.  
“Watcha lookin at?” Chat teased.  
Ladybug looked up from the note and gestured for him to come closer.  
“I’m not completely sure why it says what it does but I get it “  
Chat tilted his head and held out his hand for the note.  
‘Accept the things you cannot change. Have the courage to change the things you can... and have the wisdom to know the difference.’  
Chat resonated with that quote, and it showed. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought not knowing ladybug was also eyeing him. Ladybug then knew that the lucky charm she currently held wasn’t meant for her.  
“Chat?” As much as she’d love to watch her partner stare off into space for the rest of the night she had a party to host. Chats' head snapped back down to look at her. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, a rather endearing habit of his.  
“Sorry, M’lady I just got lost in those big blue eyes of yours.” Chat smirked.  
“Oh zip it”  
The two shared a laugh ladybugs earring interrupting the two.  
“That’s my queue! Smell ya later alley cat” ladybug said through a giggle. Chat watched as her figure faded away into the sunset.  
‘God she's beautiful’ he thought. Chats' own beeping brought him out of a trance this time actually about ladybug. As chat traveled home he’d thought about the quote from ladybugs lucky charm. “ ‘Have the courage to change the things you can’ huh.” Adrien smiled to himself. “I guess now I have a party to go to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have fellow writers working on one of my other more ~steamy~ chapters if you know what I mean ;) Anyways! Thanks for reading! Stay Safe out There Babes!


End file.
